


How Do I Live

by teamchasez



Category: Dale Earnhardt Jr - Fandom, NASCAR - Fandom, NASCAR RPF, Tony Stewart - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchasez/pseuds/teamchasez
Summary: About to celebrate their fifth wedding anniversary, Tony Stewart is in an on track accident that leaves him in a coma leaving Melissa haunted with questions of ‘what ifs’.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008.

Tony Stewart smiled as he looked down at his wife, sleeping peacefully in his arms. He lightly traced circles on her stomach, careful not to wake her. She looked so beautiful when she slept, her mind worry free. He was so lucky to have her. She was his and only his. It wasn’t always like that though. Before they really knew each other, they hated one another. But once they finally began to get along, they realized that they were so much alike. They became friends and he quickly realized that she was ‘the one’. Boy did it scare him to death. He wasn’t ready to settle down with one girl, well with any girl. He wanted to go race. Racing was all he ever wanted, until Melissa Trenton came along. 

Then he wanted her. He smiled at the thought.

“What are you smiling about?” Melissa opened her eyes, catching her husband smiling at her.

“Just thinking back on how we hated each other and then fell in love,” Tony leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. “Good morning, baby.”

“Morning,” Melissa smiled and snuggled deeper in her husband’s arms, which instinctively tightening around her. “We did hate each other huh?” She laughed.

“But that’s over and done with,” Tony leaned up, leaning over her. “We are very much in love.”

“Very much,” Melissa echoed and pulled him down, capturing his lips. Wrapping her arms around him, she broke the kiss off, moving down his jaw, to his neck, then up to his ear, sucking gently on his ear lobe. She grinned against his skin when she heard him groan.

“Keep that up and we’re not going to get out of this bed for awhile.” Tony looked down at her.

Melissa grinned devilishly, “Who said I wanted to get out of bed.” 

“Mel…” Tony groaned. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He captured her lips in a hot kiss. When she ran her tongue along his bottom lip, she obliged, opening her mouth. His tongue shot forward, exploring the mouth it knew oh so well. This time, he broke he kiss, moving down her neck placing soft kisses along her neck, moving down to her chest. His hand caressed its way up her naked stomach, cupping her breast. As his thumb and fore finger teased her nipple, his mouth enclosed on the other.

“Oh Tony…” Melissa moaned, arching up, her hands clenching around the sheets. She ran her finger through his hair, holding him in place. “Oh God,” she felt heat pooling at her center.

Tony moved from her nipple down her stomach, leaving a trail of wet kisses. He dipped in her belly button with his tongue before continuing on. He kissed her inner thigh as he fingers parted her. His fingers rub against her, his thumb teasing her clit. He leaned down and ran his tongue down her fold. He grinned against her as he heard her hiss. He pushed one finger in, then two, as his tongue circled her clit, flicking it.

“Tony…” Melissa moaned she moved her arms behind her and underneath the pillow, clutching it. She closed her eyes, feeling the sensations that her husband was creating. “Oh...mmm…” 

Tony felt her clenching around his fingers and knew she was getting close. He moved his fingers faster and sucked on her clit, flicking his tongue across it.

“Oh God, Tony…” Melissa tensed as she felt her orgasm rise up. When his tongue moved over her clit again, she let go.

Tony happily lapped up her juices before moving back up her body. He stopped at her breast again, this time take the other nipple in his mouth.

“I don’t think so,” Melissa pushed him away. “Your turn,” she pushed him down on the bed, climbing on top of him. She pressed her lips to his, her tongue begging for entrance. When he opened his mouth, she ran her tongue along his, tasting herself on him and she felt her desire build again. She broke the kiss and kissed his neck, then moved to his ear lobe, knowing that was one of his sensitive parts. Her hand ran down his stomach, ever so slightly skimming his penis.

“Mel…” Tony groaned his breath catching.

Melissa grinned at his response and wrapped her hand around his shaft, her thumb rubbing over the tip, feeling the pre cum budding. She kissed her way down, stopping to tease his nipples. She moved further south, kissing his thighs as her hand slowly began moving. She placed a kiss on his balls before sitting up, running her tongue along his head.

“Oh, baby…”

She wrapped her mouth around the tip, her tongue stroking it, swirling around, while her hand was still moving up and down his shaft. She removed her hand and took him into her mouth. He clenched his eyes shut and gripped the sheets tighter. She slowly moved up, letting her teeth gently scrap against him before going back down faster. She heard him gasp and smiled. She removed him from her mouth, letting her tongue, glide up and down his shaft, her hand taking his balls and slowly massaging them. 

“Baby, I’m not gonna last long.” Tony groaned as she took him in her mouth again. His hands moved from the spot on the sheets and tangled in her hair, moving her head up and down on him. He felt his orgasm rising and pulled her up to him. “I need you now.” He whispered fiercely, flipping them over and sending himself deep inside of her in one motion. They both moaned as he stayed not moving inside of her.

“Tony…” Melissa moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist as he started moving. “Faster…”

Tony obliged, moving faster as Melissa raised her hips to meet his. He felt her run her fingernails across his back, pressing him tighter to her. He leaned back, still moving and moved a hand between them. His thumb found her clit and his rubbed it.

“Oh God, Tony!” Melissa gasped as she was flooded with sensations. She bucked her hips faster, her orgasm near. “Harder…” She clenched her eyes shut, trying to hold off until she felt him ready.

“Let go…” Tony muttered. “Let go for me baby.” She felt her clenched him tighter and then tense as she came. When she came, he let himself go and shot his seed inside of her. He collapsed on her, breathing hard. After a few minutes, he rolled off of her, and gathered her to his side. “Ah, now it’s a good morning.” He smiled.

“It’s a great morning.” Melissa smiled and kissed him softly. “What time do you have to be at your appearance?” 

“Ten,” Tony said. “I should probably get in the shower. Can’t go there smelling that sex now can I?’

“You’re married, you’re allowed to.” Melissa laughed. “I’ll join you.” She pushed the covers back and crawled from the bed, walking towards the bathroom. Looking over her shoulder, she sent him a wink.

Tony growled and jumped up from the bed, chasing after her. He caught her and pushed her up against the back of the bathroom door and captured her lips.

“Tony, shower…” Melissa whispered against his lips. “No time, you have…” she was cut off by Tony’s lips again. 

“I can be fast,” Tony said and took her into the shower and turned on the water.

**

Rachel Earnhardt sighed and knocked louder on the door, glancing at her watch. It was ten ‘til ten. Melissa told her that Tony had an appearance at ten, to come over then so they could work on his surprise. ‘Where can they be?’ She thought as she raised her hand to knock again. She stilled when she heard giggling. She started laughing. ‘So that’s why she didn’t answer her phone calls.’ She knocked louder this time.

“Hey Rachel!” Melissa grinned when she saw her friend standing outside the motor coach.

“Wow, aren’t you in a happy mood this morning!” Rachel laughed as she walked into the coach. “Tony, aren’t you going to be late?” She called when she saw him moving around in the back of the coach.

“I know!” Tony called. “Blame it on her!” He came from the bedroom, pulling a shirt over his head. He sat on the couch, pulling on his socks.

“Me!” Melissa gasped. “Excuse me; you’re the one who said they’d be quick!”

“That was in the shower, not after!” Tony reached for his shoes, pulling them on quickly. 

“I don’t think I should be hearing this.” Rachel laughed, shaking her head. 

“Oh come on Rachel, like you haven’t had days where you just want her husband all the time. And don’t say you don’t either, especially with someone like Junior!” Melissa laughed when Rachel blushed. “That’s what I thought.”

“Someone like Junior? What’s that supposed to mean?” Tony asked, pausing at the door. 

“It doesn’t mean anything.” Melissa kissed him quickly. “Now go before you are late.” She shook her head as the door closed behind her husband.

“And to think you didn’t like him.” Rachel laughed and sat down on the coach.

“I don’t know what I was thinking back then.” Melissa sighed wistfully. “I was stupid.”

“Five years…” Rachel hooked her laptop up and waited for it to load. She was going to help Melissa and they figured they could cover more stores if they had two computers.

“I know, doesn’t seem like it.” Melissa grabbed herself a coke from the fridge. She passed a bottle of water to Rachel before sitting down next to her with her own laptop. “Trust me, it will go fast.”

“Well I still can’t believe that I’m married to Junior.” Rachel pulled up the Internet, typing in the name of a popular dress store. “I went to a race in Charlotte and ended up getting lost and running smack dab into Dale. Fate works in crazy ways.”

“Don’t I know it!” Melissa agreed and they both fell into silence, searching stores online.

“No, I don’t like that one.” Melissa shook her head as Rachel clicked through the choices. “It’s gotta be a ‘knock your socks off’ kind of hot.” She sighed as none of the dresses were even close to be anything she wanted.

“I understand, but you want to get to the restaurant first before you guys rip each other’s clothes off.” Rachel laughed. “I can’t believe it’s already been five years for you guys! It seems that your guys were still bickering about not having feelings for one another. “

“Well I didn’t have them when we were bickering about it!” Melissa laughed at the memories of the two of them denying their attraction. 

“Right…” Rachel laughed as she pulled up another webpage. “If my memory serves you right, you were always complaining about him. Tony this, Tony that…”

“That doesn’t mean I had feelings for him. He constantly got under my skin.”

“If you didn’t care about him, you wouldn’t have let him under your skin. You can stop disagreeing with me. You know I’m right. And look, here we are shopping for a dress for you five year anniversary.” Rachel chuckled, turning back to the computer. “How about this one?” She clicked on the dress, enlarging the photo.

“Oh,” Melissa stared at the photo. A slow grin spread across her lips. “That’s perfect.”

“It’s gorgeous.” Rachel agreed. “Tony will definitely love this. Of course as much as he’ll love it on, he’ll love it even better off.”

“He loves everything off!” Melissa laughed, grabbing her credit card. “Can I send everything to your house? I don’t want Tony seeing it until the night of our date.”

“Of course. I’ll try to keep Dale out of it. He’ll probably think it’s for him.” Rachel couldn’t keep the smile off her face when she thought of her husband. 

“Well, why doesn’t he take you out so we can shop for a dress for you?” Melissa finished with ordering her dress. She quickly typed in the address to Victoria Secret’s. “Something for after,” she grinned

“We don’t have any special date coming up.” Rachel told her, looking at the lingerie, seeing if anything stood out. Maybe she’d buy something. “We haven’t made the two year mark yet.”

“Exactly, you’re in the newlywed stage. You should be going out and in the bed the rest of the time.” Melissa found the perfect white see through babydoll. “That’s perfect.” She quickly bought it.

“That is sexy. But I’m sure Tony can’t wait to get you out of that dress.”

“Well he won’t be able to take me out of the dress. He’ll have to suffer. I’m wearing that when we get home.”

“When’s Tony go out?” Rachel asked looking at the TV where qualifying was currently on.

“Uhm, towards the middle. Not sure of exactly what number though.” Melissa watched the scroll and smiled when she didn’t see her husband’s name. She didn’t miss him. “Ah, perfect timing.” She saw the number 20 Home Depot Chevrolet drive out onto the track.

Melissa watched her husband start around the track, towards the green flag to begin his lap. She crossed her fingers, hoping this would be a good lap. Nothing could prepare her for what happened next.

Tony drove into turn one, and got loose. She thought he had it corrected but very quickly, the car turned to the right and headed up towards the outside wall. Once it hit, the car bounced back turning over, sliding back into the wall upside down and then barrel rolling down the track pieces of the car flying off before finally ending on the apron right side up.

Melissa stared in shock at the TV screen. He hit that wall hard. She knew what speeds they carried into corner at this track, it was over 190 mph. “No…” She whispered, bringing her hands up to her gaping mouth. “Put the window net down…” She told him. “Please, Tony put the net down.” She begged, barely aware that Rachel came up behind her, wrapping an arm around her. “Why isn’t he putting the window net down?”

“He probably got the wind knocked out of him. He’ll be okay.” Rachel silently prayed that she was telling the truth. She watched the reply over and cringed when the car first made impact with the wall. She wasn’t going to lie. He hit hard. 

“Damnit, I don’t care what Jeff thinks!” Melissa yelled at the TV when the camera cut from Tony’s car to Jeff Gordon staring at the jumbo tron that was replaying the wreck. She watched in shock as the medics ran to the car, pulling the window net down. Once it was down, the guy looked over his shoulder waving his hand. More medics ran to the car, with one crawling through the passenger window.

“I need to go to him.” Melissa said, turning from the screen and grabbing her shoes.

“Mel, no, you can’t.” Rachel stopped her.

“Get out of my way; I have to see my husband!” She glared at her friend. “Please Rach; I have to know that he’s okay.”

“I know, Mel, believe me, I know. But you won’t get anywhere near him. Just let the medics get him to the hospital.” She cringed as the word slipped through her mouth.

“Hospital? You think it’s that bad?”

“Mel, I’m sorry. He’ll be okay. You’ll see. With a hit like that, they’ll probably send him to the hospital to get a CAT scan done and other tests.” She turned back to the TV pulling Melissa back from the door and they sat on the couch together, holding hands.

“Why won’t they show him?” She asked, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

“I don’t know.” Rachel told her honestly. “Just listen I’m sure they’ll pass word and we’ll just wait until we know where they are taking him.”

“Hello, if you’re just joining us,” Mike Joy started at the program came back from commercial. “We had a hard crash by Tony Stewart. The EMTs are tending to him as we speak. Qualifying is under a red flag. Here is what happened,” the screen cut to a replay of the wreck.

Melissa couldn’t turn away. She watched as Tony cut in the corner and slammed into the wall and rolling across the track. When the car stopped, there was a deafening silence.

“I can’t watch that, my breath stops every time the car hits the wall.” Darrell Waltrip said as the screen turned back to the wreck. Melissa moved forward on the couch, wishing the people would move so she could see Tony. 

“They’re cutting the car.” Melissa began to become hysterical.

“They have to get him out.”

“Why can’t he just climb through the window?” She cried.

“Maybe because he can’t.”

“You think he’s dead?” Melissa turned to her friend.

“No, I don’t. He’s alive, Melissa. He probably can’t get out on his own and they are worrying about a head injury. They need to get him on a backboard and the only way to do that is to cut the roof off.” They both jumped as a knock came at the door.

Melissa jumped up to get it. Throwing the door open, she saw two uniformed officers along with Mike Helton, president of NASCAR. She slumped against the door, this couldn’t be good.

“Mrs. Stewart, we’re here to take you to the hospital.” Mike Helton told her sympathetically. 

“How is he?” Melissa asked.

Mike sighed. He hated this part of the job, but it came with the territory. “To be honest, it doesn’t look good.”

“Oh no…” Melissa gasped and slumped to the floor. 

Rachel ran to her friend, glaring at the man. Was he an idiot! “Shh, it’s gonna be okay, Mel. He’s not a doctor. He doesn’t know. Tony will be okay. Go to the hospital and be with him.” She hugged her friend, rocking her. “He’ll be okay. Don’t give up hope. He’ll be okay.” She whispered. “Do you want me to go with you so you’re not alone?”

“Please?” Melissa lifted her teary eyes to look at her best friend.

“Of course. Come on, let’s go.” Rachel helped her friend up. She grabbed her cell phone, ID badge and keys off the counter, before slipping on her shoes. “Let’s go.”

They got on the golf cart, with the officer driving, Mike in the passenger seat, and them in the back. The other officer left behind to lock up. As they drove through the crowd, Rachel cursed NASCAR at that moment for letting so many people in the infield. She knew everyone was looking at them, some yelling at them, others snapping pictures. It seemed like it took forever before they were pulling up to a police cruiser. The golf cart skidded to a stop and everyone got off. The police officer held open the backseat door for them.

“If this wasn’t such a serious situation, I’d laugh at us being put into the back of a cop car.” Rachel cracked lightly as she let Melissa get in first.

“Rachel!” She heard her name being called before she could get in. She looked over her shoulder to see her husband running up to her. She was torn. She wanted to go to him, but they needed to get to the hospital.

“Go to him Rachel. Tell him that you love him.” Melissa whispered from the backseat, fingering her wedding ring. “You’ll never know when you won’t get the chance.”

“Rachel!” Dale called her again. Rachel turned around and ran to him. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. Her arms snaked around his waist as she buried her head into his shoulder. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks. This could have easily been her husband. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” He whispered, running his hand down her hair. “I’m here.”

“I love you, don’t forget that.” Rachel pulled back, staring into her husband’s blue eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Dale leaned down and kissed her. “Call me and let me know anything you find out.” He kissed her again, still holding her tight. “I’ll be there as soon as my run is over and if I miraculously get the pole, I’ll be there as soon as my duties are done.”

“Just make sure you are there.” Rachel whispered, hugging him again. “I love you, J.”

“I love you too,” Dale kissed her. “I will be there.” He let her go and watched her walk back to the car. He gave her a smile when she looked over her shoulder, catching his eye. She smiled back before climbing in the car, next to their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

“Why can’t you tell me anything!” Melissa yelled at the ER nurse.

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Stewart,” the nurse said apologetic. “I don’t know what your husband’s condition is. A doctor will speak to you when we know the full extent of his injuries.”

“Come sit down,” Rachel pulled Melissa away from the nurse’s station. “They’ll come out and tell us when they know something.”

“Why is it taking so long?” Melissa looked at the clock. “Why aren’t they telling us? Maybe he’s dead and they are cleaning him up so that I can ID him. Oh God,” she paled. “What if I have to ID him? I don’t think I can do it, to see him lying there, cold, unmoving, lifeless…” she broke off as she started crying hysterically. 

“Don’t think like that!” Rachel moved to comfort her friend. “He just got here. The doctor will come out when they can. Let them do their job and help Tony.” That seemed to calm Melissa down and Rachel led her back to the chair in the waiting room. They sat down side by side and didn’t say anything.

The hours ticked by with no one coming out to talk to her. Melissa kept thinking the worst. 

“Why aren’t they coming out? What is taking them so long?”

“I don’t know Mel…” She was cut off when her phone rang. She fished in her back pocket and took her phone out. “Dale” flashed on the screen. She smiled apologetic and got up to answer. “Hey baby.”

“Hey, have you heard anything on Tony yet? How’s Melissa holding up?” Junior asked as he moved through the motor coach to the bedroom. He took his arms out of his uniform, leaving it around his waist, holding the phone between he cheek and shoulder; he pulled the rest of it off.

“We haven’t heard anything. I’m getting worried, J. Melissa’s holding up for now, barely. But I don’t think she’ll be able to take this much longer.” She sighed.  
“Damn, I’m sorry.” Dale grabbed a pair of Wranglers and a t-shirt, walking into the bathroom, turning on the shower. “You doing okay?” He asked softly. He hated when driver’s got into wrecks like this, even if they weren’t hurt, it would always freak Rachel for a day or two until he calmed her down.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I need to be strong…for Melissa right now.” Rachel’s voice caught. ‘I’m not going to cry.’ She told herself. ‘Especially over the phone. He will go crazy.’ “But just be prepared, I’m gonna cry my eyes out tonight.”

“I’ll be ready, don’t worry. I’ll be here.” He smiled, looking at his wedding ring. What had he done to deserve this, deserve her? “I’m going to jump in the shower right now and then head over there. Call me and let me know if you find out anything.”

“I will, I see you in a few then.” Rachel told him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Rachel hung up the phone, going back to Melissa. “He’s on his way.”

“How’d he do?”

“You know what? I don’t know, I forgot to ask.” Rachel shrugged. “Probably not good if he didn’t bring it up…”

“Melissa Stewart?”

Both girls looked up to see a doctor walk through the double doors, looking at a medical chart.

“That’s me.” Melissa got up slowly. “How’s my husband? How’s Tony?”

“Tony is in critical condition. He developed a subdural hematoma, which is collection of blood on the brain surface. We had to drill a hole in his skull to relieve the pressure.”

Melissa gasped. “You had to drill a hole in his head?”

“Standard procedure, Mrs. Stewart.” The doctor assured her. “From the force that the car hit the wall, he sustained four broken ribs from the seat belts. One of the broken ribs ruptured his spleen. When we went in to repair it, he crashed…we lost him for two minutes.”

“What?” Melissa whispered, feeling weak. “You lost him?”

“We resuscitated him, but with his brain being without oxygen for that long, I’m worried about brain damage.”

“Brain damage?” Melissa thought she was going to pass out. Her husband had brain damage.

“We won’t know if he does until he wakes up.” The doctor informed her. “He lapsed into a coma when we got him breathing and stable. There is no telling when he’ll wake up. With injuries as extensive as his, the body will going into a coma, so it can heal itself. He could be in one for a week, a month, a year or forever. We don’t know. The next 48 are critical.”

“Can I see him?” Melissa asked quietly.

“We are going to be moving him into a private room. Once he is settled a nurse will come and get you.”

“Thank you.” Melissa sat down in the chair when the doctor walked away. “A coma…brain damage…dead.” She whispered.

“He’s alive, Melissa, that’s what matters.” 

“He’s in a coma, he may never wake up. What am I gonna do? What will I do if he doesn’t make it?”

“You can’t think like that.” Rachel told her forcefully. “You have to stay positive. He’ll make it. He’ll wake up and you guys will be fine.”

“Yeah…” Melissa said not reassuringly.

“Mrs. Stewart?” A nurse said from the doorway. “I’ll take you to your husband now.”

“I’ll stay here and wait on Dale.” Rachel stood up with her. “If you need anything and I mean anything let me know. Give me a call if anything changes. You’re going to stay here all night?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll stop by tomorrow morning; bring you fresh clothes and what not.” Rachel smiled and hugged her friend. “He’s going to be fine.”

“Thank you, Rachel.” Melissa told her and left her standing in the waiting room and followed the nurse down the corridor to her husband’s room.

“This is Tony’s room.” The nurse said stopping in front of a door. “My name is Denise, if you need anything, just ring the call button or come to the nurse’s station. I’ll have the cafeteria bring up a tray for you for supper.”

“Thanks.” Melissa took a deep breath after Denise walked away and slowly pushed open the door. Tears pooled in her eyes as she saw her husband lying in the hospital bed. The sheets were so white against his tan skin and dark hair. The steady beat of his heart monitor filled her ears as she looked at the machine, seeing the green lines, tracking his heart beat. An IV drip came from his left hand; a tube came out of his mouth, a white bandage wrapped around his head.

“Oh Tony…” Melissa whispered, running towards the bed. She took his right hand and held it tight in hers. She laid her head down on the bed. “Please, wake up. Don’t leave me.” She cried.

She received no answer, other than the beep, beep, beep of the heart monitor. She raised her head looking at her husband’s. She lifted her hand and brought it to her husband’s cheek, caressing it.

“Tony,” Melissa started. “I need you to wake up. I don’t know how I’m gonna make it without you. I need you in my life. I bought a dress this morning for our anniversary. You better had remembered it!” She told him. “If you forgot…well, let’s just say you better have not forgotten! You’ll love this dress, Rachel says you’ll love it off even more, so you get the idea of what kind of dress it is.”

“I don’t know if I can make it through the night without you. I can’t imagine what my life would be like. It wouldn’t be important anymore, not without you. You make me who I am. You’re my reason for getting up in the morning. Waking up every morning in your arms, I just know the day will be good. I need you here. I need you in my arms. You’re my world, Tony. If you die, you’ll take away everything good in my life.”

Melissa broke off crying. She didn’t bother to stop the tears that flowed from her eyes. She laid her head down on her arm on the bed, slowly crying herself into a fitful sleep.

**

Melissa jumped up a few hours later when she heard the blankets ruffling. “Tony?” She blinked her eyes a few times, and then stared down at the form lying in bed. She bit her bottom lip when she saw a nurse on the other side of the bed. Her husband still had his eyes closed, unchanged from before.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Stewart,” the nurse smiled apologetically. “I was just changing his catheter bag and checking his vitals.”

“How is he? Any change?” Melissa asked, more awake.

“He’s still the same. His vitals are all good, he’s stable.” The nurse smiled. “That’s good.” She said answering her next question.

“What time is it?” 

“A little after 11. We didn’t want to disturb you for supper. The cafeteria is open all night if you want to go down and get something.”

Melissa was hungry but she didn’t want to leave Tony. She must have looked torn because the nurse gave her a little smile.

“He’ll be fine, sweetie. We’ll take good care of him. If anything changes we’ll have someone come get you.”

“Okay.” Melissa stood up from the chair, her muscles complaining after sleeping in an awkward position. “I’m just gonna get something to eat. I love you Tony.” She whispered, placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“The cafeteria is down on the next floor. Once you get off the elevator, walk straight down the hallway, hanging your first left. The cafeteria is on your right.” The nurse gave her directions.

Melissa smiled her thanks before walking towards the elevator.

**

Tony watched as a woman and a younger one walked through the shop, looking at his cars. He had to admit she was beautiful. He was half hidden behind one of his cars. ‘They have to be related,’ he thought. They looked alike. 

They had stopped in the middle of bay in front of his Indy car. He saw a black object come out and he realized it was a camera. Seeing his chance, he came from behind the car he was working on, wiping his hand on a rag as he walked towards them.

“Hi, do you want a picture?” He asked.

“Who are you?” The woman asked looking at him.

“Uhm, Tony.” Tony looked at the woman. He heard the older woman snickered and watched as the younger woman blushed.

“I’m sorry! I just wasn’t expecting to see you.” Melissa blushed. She felt like an idiot. How did she not recognize him? She looked at him, standing in a black t-shirt and an old pair of jeans that were oil stained. She didn’t expect Tony to be working on the cars.

“That’s okay. Did you want a picture?” He asked again

“I broke it.” She motioned to her camera not believing her luck. All she wanted was to take some pictures of Tony’s car and now her stupid camera was broke and she didn’t know what was wrong with it.

“I can fix it.” Tony said as he took the camera from her hands. He didn’t know why he took it, he didn’t know anything about cameras, but he had to try, even if it meant prolonging the meeting just a few minutes longer.

“No you can’t. I broke it.” Melissa told him firmly, trying to grab the camera.

“No you didn’t.” Tony tried turning the camera on, but it didn’t turn on.

“Yes I did.” Melissa crossed her arms, staring that the race car driver. He was getting on her last nerve.

“No you didn’t.” Tony hit a button and the camera made a noise and it didn’t sound good. He popped open the film door and saw the film out of the canister, contorted and wrinkled inside.

“Well know ‘you’ broke it.” Melissa glared at him, snatching the film away. Now the pictures that she did have on the camera were lost forever.

“I’m sorry,” Tony apologized. Why did he have to take the camera? Now he broke it even worse. “Let me get you a new camera to make up for this one.”

“No, that’s okay.” Melissa sighed, glancing down at her broken camera.

“Let me do something to make up for it. I really feel bad.” Tony asked. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Melissa, and this is my mother, Lori.” Melissa introduced them.

“Come on, what do you say? Let me make it up to you.” Tony begged.

“Well since you did break my camera…” Melissa began, an idea forming in her head as she glanced at the Indy car. 

“Anything…”

“You could let me sit in your Indy car.” 

“What?” Tony’s eyes widened. Was she serious? Sit in his Indy car…

“Hey, you’re the one that said anything. I’m here, your Indy car is right there, what’s it gonna hurt?” Melissa grinned.

“Alright, only for a minute.” Tony relented. ‘Damn pretty girls.’ He thought. ‘He really needed to work on how to say no.’

**

Melissa sat at one of the cafeteria tables picking at her chef salad. She wasn’t hungry now. She kept waiting for a nurse to come get her, telling her Tony had woken up and was asking for her, but no one ever came.

What was she going to do? What if Tony did die? She’d be a widow. How was she going to take care of the funeral arrangements, the press and run his company? What was she going to do with all his cars? How was she going to live in the same house they built in North Carolina? That was the house of their dreams; they sat down with a designer and went over what they wanted in the house. It was ‘their’ house. How could she step foot back in there without Tony? She couldn’t even think about the house they owned in Indiana. 

What was going to happen to her? She needed Tony in her life. How she made it through her 23 years before she met Tony she didn’t know. The last seven years that he’s been in her life, have been the best. She woke up in his arms and went to bed in them. Could she handle sleeping alone again, she hadn’t done so in 6 and a half years at least for more than the occasional weekend where she couldn’t make the race. They didn’t have the chance to start a family yet. How she wanted kids, at least two, a boy and a girl. 

Melissa felt the tears coming to her eyes as she thought about their anniversary next week. Was Tony going to make it? Would they be able to celebrate five years together? She wiped the tears from her cheeks when she heard her phone go off. She grabbed it from her pocket, checking the ID.

“Hey Rachel.”

“I’m sorry for calling so late. I couldn’t sleep; I just wanted to check up on you.” Rachel said softly as she carefully slipped from the bedroom so she wouldn’t disturb Dale.

“No, I’m in the cafeteria. I took a nap earlier, but one of the nurses woke me up.”

“How is Tony?” Rachel sat down on the couch, pulling a blanket around her. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the wreck only instead of Tony, she saw Dale’s car crashing into the wall, this time they grabbed a blue tarp. 

“No change.” Melissa sighed, feeling another on slot of tears coming. “I’m going crazy Rach. I don’t know how I’m gonna manage if Tony doesn’t make it. What am I gonna do with everything? I can’t run Tony Stewart Racing by myself. I know a little of the business side of it, but it was mainly Tony. And what about Eldora? How am I going to promote a track?”

“Mel,” Rachel interrupted her. “Don’t think like that. Don’t worry yourself with that stuff. You need to be with Tony, think about the good times. He’s still alive. He’s still fighting. If something like that would happen, and I’m not saying it will, you know me and Dale will help you. And you know Kasey and the other dirt racers would help you with his company and such.”

“Thank you,” She whispered. “I’m going crazy. My mind just keeps wondering of all the things I’d have to take care of to the things that we haven’t got to do yet. And then stuff like, did he know how much I loved him?”

“Oh Melissa, he knew. “

“I know, but I can’t be sure of that now. I just think of the times I could have told him I loved him, but didn’t. Maybe he didn’t know that if something like this happened, I wouldn’t be able to make it. How am I going to sleep alone again?”

“You can make it. It seems hard right now, but you’ll make it.” Rachel tried to reassure her.

“Why isn’t he waking up? Why did this have to happen to him?”

“He’ll wake up. His body is just recovering.” Rachel looked up catching a movement out of the corner of her eye. She saw Dale walking from the bedroom, rubbing his face his hands. She gave him a small smile as he sat down next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her.

“What are you doing up?” Dale mumbled sleepily. 

“I’ll let you go; I need to get back to Tony anyway.” Mel got up from the table, throwing her half eaten salad in the trash. “You still planning on coming over tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’m going to head over there probably late morning. Call me in the morning and let me know if you need anything?” Rachel told her and they hung up. She sighed and leaned back against Dale , snuggling closer. “Did I wake you?”

“No, I woke up and you weren’t there.” Dale tightened his arms around her, closing his eyes. “What are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep, so I called Melissa to see how Tony was doing. I didn’t want to wake you up.” Rachel gave him a small smile. “Guess I didn’t do a very good job.”

“I woke up because you weren’t there. I don’t sleep good when you aren’t next to me.” 

Rachel bit her lip at the unexpected tears. Could she go to sleep knowing that Dale would never slide beneath the covers and pull her into his arms again? She felt the tears break free from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She couldn’t do it; she sniffled, alerting her husband that she was crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Dale’s eyes shot open when he heard the sniffling. “Rachel?” He asked turning towards her. “Hey,” he lifted her chin, to look in her eyes and he felt his heart break. “Don’t cry.” He hated seeing her cry. He wiped the tears with his thumb, but more feel in their place. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. “Shhh, come on baby, please don’t cry.” He whispered, rocking her.

“I’m sorry,” Rachel whispered against him. “Melissa was talking about sleeping alone and then you said you couldn’t sleep without me.” She sniffled. “And I just started thinking about sleeping without you…”

“You’re never gonna have to find out. I’m not going anywhere.” Junior reassured her. “I told you that earlier.” He brought up the conversation they had earlier in the night after they got home from the hospital.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Rachel apologized. “I shouldn’t think too much.” She leaned back, wiping her tears. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dale asked as they stood up. He pulled her into a hug.

“I’m okay.” Rachel whispered, kissing him lightly. “Come on; don’t need you up all night.” She pulled him to the bedroom.

“I’ve stayed up all night before.” Dale crawled back into bed, pulling Rachel down to him. He pulled the covers up over them. “I’m always gonna be here Rachel. You will never find out how it feels to sleep without me. I love you.”

“I love you too” Rachel whispered, kissing him softly before laying her head down on his chest and falling asleep.

“I’m never going to leave you.” Dale whispered again, tightening his arms before closing his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa stood over Tony’s bed, looking down at him. She brushed a lock of hair from his forehead.

“You gotta wake up, Tony.” Melissa whispered, leaning down and placing a kiss on his forehead. She took a seat in the chair next to his bed that she had vacated earlier and grabbed his hand.

“Don’t make me learn how it feels to sleep in our bed without you, knowing that you’ll never be walking into our bedroom again. Don’t let me know how it feels to live without you.” Melissa begged. “Don’t leave me Tony. I need you in my life, you’re everything to me. I can’t make it with you. Damnit, wake up!” She laid her head down on the bed and cried, heart wrenching sobs that shook her body.

**

Tony heard the Melissa talking to him and tried to respond.

“Damnit, wake up!”

‘I’m trying to baby.’ Tony told her, but he couldn’t talk. He tried opening his eyes, but they were too heavy. He heard her start crying and his heart shattered. ‘Please don’t cry. Oh God, baby, don’t cry.’

He grew tired, trying to wake up. ‘No I’m not gonna go to sleep. I need to wake up. I need to reassure her that I’m not gonna leave her.’ He felt himself slowly losing consciousness and let himself drift away.

**

“Knock, knock.” Rachel called softly as she pushed the hospital door open, walking into the room.

“Hey, Rach…” Melissa looked up from the book she was reading. She had been up most of the night, holding Tony’s hand, talking to him, wishing that he would wake up. Finally around eight, she went for a walk around the hospital, stretching her legs, grabbing a breakfast sandwich from the cafeteria and a book from the gift shop.

“How are you doing?” Rachel asked as she handed Melissa the duffle bag she carried. “Man, the nurses had to search it, make sure I wasn’t sneaking anything illegal in here!” She joked. “Brought you a couple changes of clothes, your shower and bathroom stuff, a couple of magazines and a book to read a few other things that I threw in there. If I missed anything, let me know and I’ll go and get it.”

“Thank you, Rach.” Melissa got up from the chair, hugging her friend. Sitting back down, she sighed, rubbing her face. 

“How’s he doing?” Rachel asked hesitantly.

“The same as he was yesterday. No change…”

“Well that’s good.” Rachel said hopefully.

“I just wish he would wake up, I need him to wake up.” Melissa stared at her husband, holding his hand tightly in hers. 

“He will, Mel.”

Melissa rubbed her eyes a few hours later, realizing she must have fallen asleep. Junior had shown up a couple hours earlier. He had stayed for awhile before leaving with Rachel. Melissa remembered watching them leave together, Junior opening the door, ushering Rachel through the door, a hand on the small of her back. She kept staring at the door long after they left, the tears rolling down her cheeks. She was never one to be jealous, but she was jealous of her best friend. Her husband was fine, she was able to go home to him each night, hold each other, kiss each other, make love to one another…while she stayed at the hospital, holding her husband’s hand, wishing he would open his eyes, tell her that he loves her and asking when he could go home. 

“Oh Tony, I love you so much.” Melissa sighed, caressing Tony’s cheek. “I need you here with me. You need to wake up baby.”

**  
“Are you nervous?” Rachel asked through the phone as she sat on her computer back in Ohio, researching a paper from her English Lit class.

“Nervous doesn’t even begin to describe it.” Melissa sighed, leaning her head back on the couch. She was sitting in her apartment in North Carolina, thinking about the biggest day of her life. She was going to be the rear tire changer on Tony Stewart’s car for the NEXTEL Cup race tomorrow at Atlanta. After the original tire changer got hurt, they decided to give her a chance and put her has his replacement. She was flying to Atlanta tomorrow at four in the morning for the race.

“You’ll do great!” Rachel reassured her friend. “They obviously think you can do it or else they wouldn’t have put you in the position. You’ll blow them away and they’ll be asking for you full time.”

“Maybe not that good. I just want to get that first pit stop out of the way; maybe my nerves will be good after that.”

“You practice this stuff everyday, just pretend it’s like practice, block everything else out.”

“There is so much writing on this.” Melissa told her. “If I do good, this is my chance to get a full time job, if not with Tony’s team, then someone else’s. “

“You’ll do great!” Rachel told her again. “So, when you ‘do’ get this part, how about inviting an old friend to a race and introducing her to Jamie McMurray? Then he’ll know what he’s missing out on.” She chuckled.

“Yeah right, I’ll have to be bailing you out of jail.” Melissa laughed, glad to be distracted. “I don’t think that will look good on me, if the friend I invited was arrested for harassing a driver.”

“I won’t be harassing, I’ll win him over! He won’t know what hit him!”

*

Melissa held her breath as pit stops neared. She wished they’d get a caution so at least some of the pressure would come off, but they had been going green since the green flag flew. She sat on pit wall with a couple other crew members watching the cars fly by on the front stretch and listening to the radio.

“Gonna come in next time by.” Greg Zipadelli, Tony’s crew chief, radioed. “Four tires, gas and a wedge adjustment. See if we can’t tighten you up a little.”

“Ten-four.”

Melissa’s breath hitched. This was up. She stood up with the crew and got into the place. She climbed up on the wall, leaning over watching down pit road as cars pulled off the track coming towards them.

“Forty-three hundred, second gear, forty-three hundred second gear.” Tony’s spotter came over the radio. “Greg you got him.”

“Watch your speed,” Zippy radioed, as he watched the orange car come towards him. “five…four…three…” He counted him down to his pit. “Whoa, right there…”

Tony stopped in his stall on the mark as the crew rushed around to the right side of the car. Melissa slid to her knees, quickly taking off the lug nuts and pulling the tire off. When the tire carrier slid the tire on the axel, she quickly tightening the lugs and ran back to the left side of the car. She was doing good, in step with the front tire changer.

She quickly slid the tire off and another appeared in its place. As she tightened the lugs, she noticed one had fallen off when the tire was put on. Panicking, she grabbed the lug that was lying on the ground. Her hands not working in the glove. Finally grabbing the lug and putting it on, she quickly tightened in. The jack dropped and the car finally sped away. From the looks on the crew’s faces, it was a bad pit stop and it was her fault.

“What the hell was that!” Tony yelled as he picked up speed back on the track. “Can we get any slower!”

“Lug nut fell off the rear tire, Tony.” Zippy radioed. It wasn’t their fault; lugs sometimes fall off the tire. The glue sometimes doesn’t stick. It happens to everyone, today just happened to be their day.

“Jesus! I lost all that ground that I gained from the start.” Tony ranted. “Get it together! Can we at least pull off a half decent stop next time! We’re gonna have to look in to changing things up if this doesn’t get better. I know we lost a valuable player, but jeesh just make do until he comes back! Get it together!”

Melissa stood silent as Tony’s rant fell to her ears through the radio. She knew he was pissed, she was angry at herself for having that mistake. She couldn’t help the lug nut falling off. But did he really need to call her out? She was embarrassed; the other guys on the crew just shrugged it off, use to Tony’s anger.

“Don’t worry about it Tony.” Zippy called. “We’ll get ‘em back, just stay calm.”

When the next pit stop came, Melissa was more nervous than the first. After Tony’s tirade on the last one, she didn’t want to screw anything up. They got through the stop without any complications, but were slower than the rest, causing Tony to yell again.

‘What was that!” He yelled. “Are we trying to give this race away?”

Melissa sighed and grabbed the broom, sweeping the pit stall. She tried not to let the tirades get to her, but her anger was slowly starting to boil.

“Don’t let him get to you.” The rear tire carrier sat next to her on the pit wall after she was done sweeping. “He gets like this sometimes. He doesn’t mean anything by it; he’s just really competitive and doesn’t like any mistakes.”

“I know I made a mistake, I’m sorry that I cost him all those spots.”

“Hey, you didn’t make a mistake. Lug nuts fall off the tires all the time.” He shrugged. “Just brush his words off. You’re doing a great job.”

“Thanks.” Melissa smiled, though he couldn’t see her through her helmet. The rest of the race flew by. The only other mistake they had was when a tire got away from the rear tire carrier, bouncing off pit wall and rolling back across pit road and into the infield grass.

“You gotta come back in Tony.” 

“What! Why!”

“Pit road penalty. Tire rolled across pit road.”

“Holy mother of…” Tony stopped himself. “If you can’t handle this, you don’t need to be here.” He said. 

Melissa stilled hearing the words. He didn’t have to say her name for her to know he was talking about her. She felt herself blush and tears prick into her eyes. Maybe she wasn’t cut out for over the wall crew. All she could do was stay at the shop and work on the cars at home and not come to the track. At the shop, she could blend it and not be noticed and most definitely not be called out over the radio.

As they closed up the pit box, packing everything away after the race, the rear tire carrier came up to her, touching her arm. She turned to look at him.

“That tire wasn’t your fault, no matter what he said. I let that tire get away, I chase the tires, and you make sure they are on the car.”

Melissa nodded her understanding, but she still felt it was her fault. She was throwing the team off sync. The front guys never had a problem; it was always the rear tires. But, the more she thought about it the more pissed she became. She had endured his ranting and raving all day and still continued to work. This was her first race and yet they had made it. Of course there were little bumps, but they still survived and Tony brought the car home in fifteenth.

She started back towards the hauler with the rest of the crew. She didn’t pay attention to their conversation, lost in her own thoughts. Did Tony really expect them to be flawless? They lost a great tire changer and the sync they had with him, was thrown for a loop with a new member, especially one that hadn’t even been over the wall in a race before.

“But if they didn’t think I could do it, they wouldn’t have offered the position to me.” Melissa muttered. She helped the crew pack up the pit road tools into the hauler before stepping the car waiting for the lift to come down so they could push the car onto it. Once the car was on the lift and a couple guys rode up with it to push it into the hauler, she walked into the hauler for an after the race crew meeting. Hopefully it will be relatively short and they could get home. She was tired.

“Good job today guys.” Zippy told them as they gathered around. “A few bumps along the way, but we picked it up in the last couple of pit stops.”

“Good job Melissa. You handled it well out there. Tony can be a little emotional…”

“A little emotional?” Melissa cut him off. “That was a little emotional? That was insane! We didn’t do anything that could have happened to another team! Lug nuts falling off and tires rolling across pit road happen every weekend to teams; I don’t think his yelling at us solved anything.”

“You got a problem with me?” 

Melissa turned around to see Tony standing at the door. She felt a blush creep up her neck, but she refused to back down. “Yes I do. I obviously did something to piss you off, whether it was being born without a penis I don’t know! But that gives you know right to berate me over the radio for everyone to hear. You got a problem with me…then come to me!”

“If you couldn’t handle the pressure…”

“Don’t give me that bull!” Melissa raised her voice. “I handled myself pretty damn good out there! I think I did a good job considering that was my first time. You obviously thought I was cut out for this or else I wouldn’t be here doing it.”

“A good job!” Tony stepped closer. “You call dropping lugs, letting a tire roll away and overall slow stops as a good job? I think after what happened today, I’m thinking about taking back my decision to have a woman on the crew.”

“Because of a dropped lug nut?” Zippy asked. How did this situation get out of hand? He wondered.  
“It’s not just that!” Tony looked at the rest of the team. “The overall pit stops were slow; the tire rolling away, what it is guys? Can’t handle a woman on the team?” He looked back at Melissa. “You’re a distraction to my team.”

“A distraction?” Melissa glared. “I’m not a distraction! We worked good together! Every team makes those mistakes, not just us and not just because I’m a woman!

“Woman aren’t cut out for this.” Tony stated. “They aren’t good for anything but it bed.”

Melissa gasped as she stared at him. Shocked that he had said that. She gritted her teeth, anger replacing the shock. She walked up to him. “And you’ll never find out how good I am in bed either. You can go to hell.” She raised her hand and smacked him across the face with as much force as she could muster. She turned on her heel, leaving a stunned crew behind and marched to the rear of the hauler to change over. The faster she was changed the faster she could be at the airport and back home. She wanted to get as far away from that man as she could, the sooner the better.

**

Tony groaned as he tried to open his eyes. ‘What time is it? Where was he?’ He wondered fighting sleep. He couldn’t go to sleep this time, he had to wake up for Mel; she needed him.

“Mel…” Tony tried to whisper but the tube down his throat preventing him for saying anything. He tried again to open his eyes against the heaviness and finally succeeded in cracking them, the light blinding him, he clinched the shut. ‘Great,’ he thought. ‘He worked so hard to open his eyes and now his dumb ass shut them on purpose.’ 

This time when he tried to open his eyes, they did on the first try. He blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to focus. His head pounding against his skull, he tried to shift, but found that he couldn’t, his leg was immobile. He tried to remember what happened, how he ended up in the hospital, but all he did was succeed in making his headache worse. The last thing he remembered was going out on the track to qualify. Something must have happened out on the track.

He turned his head and saw Melissa sitting in a chair beside his bed. Her head resting on her hand, eyes closed. He gave a small smile. He moved his hand slowly towards her, the short distance tiring him tremendously. He closed his eyes as his hand enclosed over hers, his rough skin catching her soft. He gave a little squeeze, criticizing himself for not being able to make it more reassuring.

“Tony?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony?” Melissa moaned, blinking her eyes open. Why had she woken up? Something must have woken her. Expecting a nurse, she looked towards the bed and gasped. Her husband’s brown eyes stared back at hers. “Tony!” She sat up straighter. “I knew you wouldn’t leave me.” She jumped leaning over the bed, hugging him. “Let me get a doctor.” She rushed out of the room, looking for a doctor.

“Well, Mr. Stewart,” the doctor said as he walked through the door. “Welcome back.” He flashed his light over Tony’s eyes and was satisfied. “Lets get that tube out and you’ll be more comfortable.” He quickly removed the tube from his mouth and Tony started coughing. 

“Here,” he handed Tony a cup of water and held it to his lips, allowing him to sip. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a truck, ten times over.”

“That good, huh?” The doctor gave a little smile. “Do you remember what happened?”

“No, all I remember was getting into the car to qualify.” Tony closed his eyes, trying to remember. “My head hurts, I can’t remember. What day is it?”

“Saturday.” The doctor made a notation on the chart in his hand. “That’s okay; don’t try to strain yourself in remembering. You have a major head injury. We need to allow time for it to heal.” He wrote another note on the chart. “I’ll have the nurse bring you something for the pain.”

“What happened?” Tony turned to Melissa after the doctor left. “I’ve lost a day of my life. Why can’t I remember?”

“It’s better that you don’t remember what happened.” Melissa grabbed his hand tightly. “I was so scared…” She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks onto the bed below her. 

“I’m sorry Mel…” Tony pulled her into his arms. “I’m so sorry…” He whispered, rubbing his hands up and down her back. “Shhh, I’m here now. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“I’ve never been so scared…” Melissa pulled back. “We were in the motor coach, and just turned on qualifying. We almost missed it…” Her voice caught and she paused. “I could hear the crash from outside the coach, the squealing tires, the crowd, everything was highlighted. I don’t know what happened. I think you got loose and over corrected. You hit the wall and barrel rolled.”

“Shh, I’m okay.” Tony pulled her to him again. “I’m here. I’m okay.” How could he put her through this? 

“You wouldn’t put the window net down….couldn’t. I wanted to go to you…wouldn’t let me.” Melissa started to cry harder. “Mike…came….hospital.”

“Shhh….calm down.” Tony wished he could get up out of the bed and hold her tightly in his arms. “Shh, you don’t have to tell me. I get the idea. But I’m fine.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you. All I could think about was everything that needed to be done if you died. I couldn’t handle the business, living in our house without you. How could I sleep alone again?”

“You’re not going to have to find out any of that.” Tony told her firmly. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.”

**

Melissa grabbed her phone from her pocket as she sat in the cafeteria. They had to take Tony to do another CT scan and that gave her a few minutes to stretch her legs.

“Hey Rachel.” Melissa greeted when Rachel answered the phone.

“Hey, is everything okay?” Rachel asked as she ran her fingers through her hair, frowning in the mirror when she couldn’t get it to do what she wanted.

“Tony woke up.” Melissa grinned.

“He did! That’s great!” Rachel exclaimed. “Dale! Tony woke up!” She yelled from the bathroom to the bedroom where her husband was pulling on his fire suit for the Nationwide race today. “How is he?”

“He’s doing good. They took him for a CT scan, and hopefully they’ll let us know when we can go home when they get the results back. He doesn’t remember the wreck though. I tried telling him, but I couldn’t get through it.”

“It’s okay, it’s probably a good thing he doesn’t remember it.” She said as she walked from the bathroom. “If Tony is feeling up to it, we’ll come and visit after the race.”

“That would be great. I’m sure Tony won’t care.” Melissa got up from the table, throwing her trash away. “I’ll let you go, don’t want to make you guys late. Tell Dale good luck.”

“I will.” 

Melissa hung up and walked back to the elevator. She wished they could go home, but she knew that wasn’t possible, not after spending a day in a coma. But hopefully, they wouldn’t be held very long.

She opened the door, noticing the empty bed. Seeing that he husband hadn’t returned from the CT scan, she walked to the window opening the curtains, letting the sunlight in. She smiled seeing the beautiful day outside. Going back to her chair, she grabbed the remote, surfing the channels, waiting for the nurse to bring her husband back.

Finding nothing on, she settled on the Nationwide race that was already in progress. Settling in, she watched the scroll and found Dale running in ninth. She smiled, congratulating him in her head, hoping he had a good race. She saw the door open from the corner of her eye and watched as a nurse held it open and another wheeled Tony in.

“You better watch this one.” The nurse laughed. “Nothing but trouble.”

“What did you do now Tony?” Melissa laughed.

“I don’t have a clue to what they are talking about.” Tony grinned innocently as they helped him into the bed with his broken leg.

“Why don’t I believe you?” Melissa chuckled. Tony looked like a different person than from this morning. He had more color in his face; he was more alert and stronger. ‘Maybe this will be taken into consideration and the doctor will let them leave early.’ She thought as the nurses made sure Tony was settled before leaving.

“So, when can I break out of this place?” Tony asked, watching the race.

“I don’t know, the doctor hasn’t mentioned anything. I’m hoping that he will let us go home tomorrow or Monday.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Tony turned towards his wife as a commercial came on the TV. “Maybe he’ll let me go tomorrow and I can get to the track before the race starts.”

“The track,” Melissa repeated. “You want to go to the track?” After this weekend, she just wanted to go home and spend all the time she could with her husband.

“Of course, I have to see how the car is doing and who is going to drive it. What have you been told?”

“Nothing, I haven’t thought of that car one moment while I was in here.” Melissa looked at him, hurt. He was more worried about his car than almost dying. “I had more important things on my mind.”

“I’m sorry Mel,” Tony reached over and took her hand, entwining their fingers. “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s okay.” She squeezed his hand. “I know you’re worried about your guys, but they can handle one weekend without you. You need to focus on getting better.”

“I am.” He grinned and tugged on her arm. “I can always worry about them later.” He brought his lips to hers. “When we get out of here, we’ll go home.”

“I like that idea,” Melissa smiled softly, returning the kiss. 

They broke apart when a throat cleared and turned around. They smiled sheepishly at the doctor.

“Glad to see you’re feeling better.” The doctor smiled at them.

“I got the best medicine.” Tony winked at Melissa. “When can I get out of here?”

“You’ve had a serious head injury,” the doctor started.

“I feel fine!” Tony interrupted.

“Yes, but I’m going to keep you for a couple days for observation.” The doctor told him. “If all goes well, I’ll release you Monday, Tuesday at the latest.”

“Tuesday!” Tony exclaimed.

“Sir, it’s a precautionary. We have to monitor you, make sure you are okay. I don’t want to release you early only to get a phone call from a lawyer saying that you’re back in the hospital.”

“Tony, it will be okay.” Melissa put a hand on his arm. “I’m going to stay here with you. A couple extra days won’t hurt if that means you’ll be better when we go home.” She wanted to go home as soon as they could, but she didn’t want Tony relapsing and ending back up in the hospital in worse danger.

“I suppose,” Tony sighed, giving up the fight. “Just don’t keep me here longer than necessary.”

“Promise I’ll release you as soon as you’re ready.” 

“This sucks,” Tony sighed later. “There is nothing to do here. I’m bored out of my mind, there is nothing on TV, and I can’t get up and walk around.”

“Do you want me to go get you something?” Melissa offered, sitting her book down. “Do you want anything from the motor coach? I’ll call Rachel and see if she can bring it.”

“No, I really don’t have anything there to keep me busy for three days. I wasn’t planning on being in the hospital this weekend.”

“Well I’m glad you weren’t planning on it.” 

“You know what I mean.” Tony sighed again. “I just hate not being able to do anything and even when I get out; I’ll have a broken leg and can’t even race until it’s healed…unless…”

“No,” Melissa interrupted him. “Don’t even think about it.”

“What?” Tony glanced sideways at her. 

“You aren’t not getting into the car with a broken leg, absolutely not.” She said firmly.

“You’re absolutely still no fun.” 

“Well I’m sorry, I’m just trying to keep you safe.”

“One of us has too.” Tony grinned, leaning over towards her. “And I love you for it.”

“I love you too.” She smiled and kissed him.

“Knock knock.” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Tony groaned at the interruption. “Can I not kiss my wife without getting interrupted!”

“Sorry,” Rachel laughed as she entered the room carrying a backpack on her back, a couple bags and a drink holder in her hand. “I’ll just take this food away.”

“Wait, what do you have?” Tony stopped her from leaving.

“Well, since it’s so hard to find a place around here,” Rachel grinned. “Mexican.”

“My favorite!” Tony groaned. 

“I know.” Rachel sat the food down on the table in the room, near the window and sat food on the diner tray for Tony, pushing it in front of him. Bon appetite!” 

“This is great,” Melissa got up, digging in the bags for food. She pulled her chair up to the table, sticking a straw into her drink. “How did you get it back here though?”

“Distracted them.” Rachel shrugged.

“I think I barely escaped with my life.” Dale came through the door and fell against it. 

“You’ll be surprised how many staff are Junior fans.” Rachel laughed and was joined in by Tony and Melissa.

“You’re evil.” Melissa laughed. “But smart, very smart.”

“Thanks for the food, this is great.” Tony told them. “This is much better than hospital food.”

“You threw me to the wolves.” Dale said, sitting in the chair next to his wife.

“I’ll make it up to you later.” Rachel winked at him.

“There could have been another way to get it back here.” Junior started digging into the food. “Most of the staff were women, I could have—”

“Go anymore with that statement and you’ll be meeting them first hand when I stick this fork in your hand.” Rachel held up the plastic fork, glaring at her husband.

“So how’d the race go, Dale?” Tony cut in, changing the topic to save his friend. It was bad enough that he was laid up, he didn’t need his friend too. ‘But then I’d have a roommate,’ he thought.

“Finished seventh. Hopefully tomorrow will go better.”

“That’s good. Who won?”

“Kyle Busch.” Junior supplied the information.

“When are you getting out of here?” Rachel asked, sipping on her sweat tea. 

“Doctor said Tuesday at the latest, but he could let us go possibly on Monday. “Melissa told her.

“Oh wow, that’s a long time.”

“You’re telling me, you’re not the one laying here.” Tony muttered.

“He keeps this complaining up; I might just go back to the track with you tonight.” Melissa rolled her eyes. She was glad their friends stopped over. It had definitely lifted Tony’s spirits. “If he’s nice, I might just let him call the team later.”

“Would be better to go see them.”

“Don’t push your luck.” Melissa sent him a look. “Besides you can’t get out of here anyway.”

“We’ll just send ole Junebug over there to distract everyone again and I’ll sneak right out.” Tony grinned.

“No!” Dale exclaimed. “I’m not going back out there.”

“How do you think you’re getting out of here? Surely not through the window seeing how we are on the fifth floor.” Rachel asked him.

“And they are probably waiting right outside the door for you,” Melissa pointed out. “They know you are in here.”

“I knew I should have stayed at the track.” Dale muttered. “The thanks I get for bringing you real food.”

“Just take Rachel and the fork with you,” Tony laughed. “Anyone looks at you the wrong way they will have a fork in their hand.” 

“Funny guys.” Rachel rolled her eyes, laughing. 

After they cleared away the food and the talking died down, Tony flipped through the channels, finding a movie. Melissa had left her chair and cautiously climbed on the bed.

“Ah, now this is much better than that chair.” Melissa grinned, snuggling down against Tony, feeling his arm tighten around her.

“If you guys are going to make out, please let us know so we can leave.” Dale told him as he moved the chair around the face the TV and closer to his wife.

“You’re just jealous, because she beat you to the bed.” Tony laughed and the girls snickered at the look on Dale’s face.

“Wh..I...Ju…” Dale stuttered, making them all laugh. He shut his mouth and glared at them. “At this rate, I’ll have better luck at the nurses’ desk than in here.”

“Don’t you dare…” Rachel looked at him. She turned back to the TV and leaned back against the chair. She snuggled closer to Dale when his arm snaked around her shoulders.

Melissa snuggled closer to Tony, sighing contently, happy that he was okay. She smiled when his arms tightened and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head. She felt her eyes get heavy and let them close.

When the credits rolled, Dale ran a hand over his face, stifling a yawn. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Tony and Melissa still sleeping. They didn’t last halfway though the movie before both nodding off. He looked down at his wife, whose head was on his shoulder, her breath even, she was fast asleep too. He sighed, what a predicament he was in. He did know one thing though; he wasn’t sleeping in a hospital chair all night. 

“Rachel?” He whispered, not wanting to wake up the other two occupants. He figured they needed the sleep. “Come on, baby, wake up.”

“Mmm?” 

“Come on; let’s go back to the track.” He whispered, getting up when Rachel moved her head. He picked up their stuff and pulled her up from the chair. “Let’s go before we wake them.” The couple made their way from the room quietly, leaving the other sleeping peacefully on the bed.

**

“So where is Tony taking you?” Rachel asked as they walked into Rachel’s bedroom. 

“I don’t know, it’s supposed to be a surprise.” Melissa took the bag from Rachel that contained the dress she had ordered a couple weeks ago. “I never thought I’d be wearing this…” Her mind jumped back to when she purchased the dress and the horror that followed it. “I can so close…”

“Hey, don’t cry.” Rachel frowned, pulling Melissa into a hug, carefully not to crush the dress. “Tony pulled through and in a couple more months his leg will be fully healed.”

“I know, “Melissa sighed, feeling a tear slip down her cheek as she sat on the edge of the bed. “I just see that wreck at night and I can’t help but worry what will happen the next time, that maybe he won’t be so lucky.”

“You can’t think like that,” Rachel told her softly, sitting next to her. “You’ll go crazy. Tony will be fine, he knows how to race; he’s a good racer.”

“He is,” Melissa agreed, wiping her tears. “I just need to put this in the back of my mind. I got an anniversary to celebrate.” She smiled.

“That’s the spirit!” Rachel cheered, standing up. “Now, no more crying, because once I do your make up, I won’t be doing it again.”

“Alright,” Melissa laughed, as she picked up her bag, sitting it on the bed. “Here,” she handed Rachel her make up bag, who then walked into the bathroom with it. Once Rachel was in the bathroom, Melissa started undressing. She pulled the black lacy panty and bra set from her bag and slipped them on.

“You having your hair up or down?” Rachel called from the bathroom as she was laying the makeup out and grabbing some of her own.

“I’m thinking up.” Melissa hung the dress up and unzipped the bag carefully so not to snag the fabric. Pushing the bag off the dress, she stood back admiring it. 

“That’s totally going to knock his socks off.” Rachel leaned against the door jam. 

“That’s what I was going for.” Melissa laughed taking the dress off the hanger. She unzipped the side zipper before putting it over her head. Once she made sure it was in the right place, she zipped it up. “Uh, can you give me a hand?” She asked when she could only zip halfway.

“Sure,” Rachel smiled, zipping the dress up the rest of the way.

Melissa stared at herself in the mirror, smoothing the dress out over her stomach, tugging it down her waist. “It’s beautiful,” she whispered.

“It is, “Rachel agreed. “Let’s do your hair.” They walked into the bathroom and Melissa sat in the chair that Rachel had moved into the room. She worked quickly, pulling Melissa’s hair back into a pony tail, leaving strands down around her face. She grabbed the curling iron and little by little, curled the stands in the pony tail. Once that was done, she curled each of the strands around her face.

“Good job,” Melissa told her once she was done.

“Thanks, it turned out great.” Rachel unplugged the iron, moving it out of the way. Grabbing the foundation, she started rubbing it onto Melissa’s face before moving onto the eyeliner and eye shadow. She grabbed to tube of mascara unscrewing the wand, before she could apply it a knock came at the bedroom door ,startling Rachel causing the mascara wand slipped, leaving a black mark on the underside of Melissa’s eye.

“This better be good!” Rachel cursed under her breath, grabbing a tissue, damping it before starting to wipe off the make up.

“I just want to say that Tony is here.” Dale poked his head in the room. “I didn’t want to walk in if…” he cut off when Melissa turned towards him. “Wow…”

“Thanks…” Melissa blushed, turning back towards the front, allowing Rachel to finish applying the mascara. She snatched the lip liner and began to trace Melissa’s lips. Once that was done, she applied the lipstick.

“Is there something else you needed or you going to sit there and stare at her?” Rachel asked, not looking up.

“I..uhm..I…” Dale stuttered, blushing before leaving the room. 

“Well if that reaction was anything,” Rachel laughed, shaking her head. “Tony is probably gonna faint.”

Melissa laughed as she stood up from the chair, her hair and make up finished. She took her perfume from her bag, dabbing it on her wrists and neck, then sending a sprits across her front.

“You ready?” Rachel asked, at Melissa’s nod they left the room. She went ahead, reaching the bottom and walking into the living room. “You think you can keep your jaw off the floor this time?” she raised her eyebrow looking at her husband.

“You checking out my wife, Earnhardt?” Tony threw a playful glare in the man’s direction. 

“Wh...no!” Junior shook his head. He pulled Rachel to him. “You know you’re the only one that catches my eye.”

“Yeah right,” Rachel laughed. “And what was that little episode upstairs?”

“Well, she looked hot, I’m a man…” Junior tried to explain, digging himself deeper into a hole. “I’ll shut up now.” He mumbled.

“You better.” Rachel laughed. She turned hearing Tony’s sharp intake of breath. Turning she saw Melissa had entered the room.

Tony stared at his wife. He couldn’t move from the spot he was standing him, couldn’t get his arms to move the crutches. 

“You like?” Melissa smiled softly, giving a little turn.

“You look absolutely amazing!” Tony crutched towards his wife, damning the metal objects from allowing him to fully take his wife in his arms. “Beautiful, stunning, sexy…” he whispered, taking one of the crutches out from under his arm and hopped to her, pulling her close to him.

“You cleaned up nice too.” Melissa kissed him softly, leaning back in his arm. “Who knew…”

“Amazing isn’t it?” Tony smiled. “Can’t take all the credit, had a little help.”

“Well if it were up to him, he would have shown up in a pair of blue jeans.” Dale shook his head. “He has no style.”

“And you’re Mr. GQ huh?” Rachel looked at her husband.

“Hey, I have a great sense of style”

“You ready to go, my lady?” Tony asked. “I’d offer you an arm, but…” he frowned, motioning his crutches.

“That’s okay.” Melissa smiled as she walked next to him to the door.

“You kids don’t be out late.” Dale opened the door for them to go through.

“And the radio isn’t better in the backseat, no matter what he says.” Rachel laughed.

“Shut up!” Melissa and Tony said together, laughing. “Don’t wait up.” 

“So where are we going?” Melissa asked as they turned onto the interstate, heading south. “I know Charlotte, but where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Come on, tell me?” Melissa pleaded.

“Nope, you’re not getting it out of me.” Tony laughed, when Melissa stuck her lip out. “That’s not going to work either.”

“Damn,” Melissa sighed, leaning back in the seat. “Am I going to like this place?”

“Yup.” Tony merged into the left lane.

“Okay, have I been here before?”

“Nope.”

“Do I like this place?”

“I hope so.”

“Okay,” Melissa said thinking of a question. “Did I mention that I wanted to go there?”

“A time or two.” Tony smiled. “No more questions. I’m not answering them.” 

“You’re no fun.”

Twenty minutes later Tony pulled off the interest into downtown Charlotte. After navigating his way through the streets, he pulled into a parking lot. Shutting the car off, he turned to his wife and smiled. “We’re here.”

“I don’t see a restaurant.” Melissa looked around.

“Because it’s a block up the road.” Tony laughed getting out of the door. Hopping to the back door, he opened it, grabbing his crutches. 

“You couldn’t have parked closer?” Melissa asked as they started on their slowly walk towards down the street.

“Maybe I just wanted to walk with a beautiful lady…” Tony sent her a wink.

“Well I can’t complain there,” Melissa laughed softly, slipping her hand between Tony’s arm and the crutch, clutching his arm above the elbow. “This okay?”

“Of course it is,” Tony leaned over, giving her a quick kiss before continuing on. “Do you know where we are eating yet?”

“I think I have an idea.” Melissa told him.

“Then why are you walking right past it?” Tony pointed out.

“What?” Melissa stopped and looked over her shoulder at the building stood out. She gasped and looked back at Tony then at the building again. “No…”

“Yup,” Tony smiled, watching her reaction.

“How did you…reservations are always filled up!”

“I have my ways.” Tony told her.

“I can’t believe this.” Melissa walked back to her husband, kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tony replied, returning her kiss. “Let’s go in before we miss our reservation.”

Once they were seated, Melissa looked around the restaurant. She’s always wanted to come here, but they never could get in. ‘Maggiano’s…’ she thought. ‘Just wait until I tell Rachel.’

Once dinner was finished and the bill paid, Tony reached into his pocket, pulling out a box. Sliding it across the table, he smiled. “Happy Anniversary Mel…”

“What did you get?” Melissa cocked her head to the slid, looking at Tony as she took the box.

“Open it.” Tony grinned.

Melissa pulled the ribbon off the box, pulling the top off, finding another box inside. “Is there going to be another box inside of this one?” She asked, discarding the bigger box. She opened the box and gasped. This was not another box however it was a diamond necklace, with a square of diamonds and diamonds hanging off the square. It sparkled in the light. She looked back up at Tony, speechless.

“You like it?” Tony asked nervously, he wasn’t good at picking out jewelry.

“I love it!” Melissa smiled, handing the box to Tony. “Put it on please.”

“Sure,” Tony got up from the chair, limping around the table to his wife. He unclasped the necklace, wrapping it around his wife’s neck before re-clasping it. He smiled when Melissa turned towards him, the necklace winking up at him. 

“Thank you Tony.” Melissa fingered the necklace. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tony leaned down and kissed her before going back to his chair.

“Well I didn’t spend nowhere near what you did.” Melissa reached into her bag pulling out a small white box with a ribbon tied around it.

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” Tony quickly pulled off the ribbon, opening the box. He took the contents out, frowning as he looked at them. “Paint samples?” He asked looking up at Melissa confused.

“Read the note,” Melissa laughed.

Tony unfolded the paper and began reading, “girls are pink, boys are blue, the stick turned true, what do you choose.” He quit reading and looked at his wife. He looked back at the words, rereading. His heart stopped as the meaning came to him. His head shot up to his wife, whom was smiling.

“Are we…are you…” 

“Eight weeks…” Melissa smiled, a few tears spilling over, rolling down her checks. “I found out last week.”

“Last week! And you didn’t tell me!”

“It was hard. I was so happy I wanted to tell you right away but I figured this would be better.” Melissa smiled. “I was having a hard time coming up with a poem, sorry if it was awful.”

“No, I love it.” Tony put the paper down and got up, limping back to his wife. He pulled her up from the chair and wrapped his arms around her. “I love you Melissa, it it’s possible now more so than five years ago. You’ve just made me the happiest man in the world.” He cupped her chin, leaning down and captured her lips with his. His hand fell from her chin to her stomach, were he caressed it through the dress. “I’m gonna be a daddy.”

“Yes you are.” Melissa put her hand over his on her stomach, entwining their fingers. “You’re gonna be the best daddy.”

“I love you, Mel,” Tony whispered.

“I love you too, Tony…” Melissa’s breath caught when she caught his eyes, seeing a tear roll down his cheek. “Let’s get out of here.” At Tony’s nod, she gathered their things, while he grabbed his crutches and walked back to the car. Starting the car, Tony adjusted the radio.

“I love this song,” Melissa turned the radio up and started to sing softly. “I’ll stand beside you through the years. You’ll only cry those happy tears and though I’ll make mistakes, I’ll never break your heart…” she stopped singing when she noticed Tony staring at her. “What?”

“I hear the radio is better in the back seat.”


End file.
